


I miss you.... a lot actually

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, just a bit though, mentions of it but yeah its still there, mopey!Louis, musician!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's dream of being a musician is finally coming true and Louis couldn't be more happy for him, but when he finds out Niall is touring for 3 months during the most important 3 months of the year, his happiness is gone. He tries to put on a brave front, but that cracks and crumbles the first day without Niall.</p><p>Basically Louis just mopes about while Niall tours and while touring Niall sort of mopes about as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you.... a lot actually

“3 months is not that long Louis, when you think about it, its actually a really short period of time.” Niall wrapped his slender arms around Louis’ waist and met Louis’ worrying eyes with his somewhat reassuring ones to ease him up a little.   
  
Niall’s music career had just taken off and Louis couldn’t be more elated for him. He wants to be understanding and fair to Niall, but there’s just a few small (huge actually) things keeping him from that.  
  
Firstly, he’d miss Thanksgiving. His favorite holiday of the year, mainly because he gets to eat to the point he’ll explode and he won’t be judged for it, not that it stopped him before. Since Niall moved in with Louis a couple years ago and neither of them working good paying jobs, they were on a bit of a fixed income and could never afford to make a huge feast that Niall is so used to. But this year Louis had been using what savings he did have to take some cooking classes so he could fix Niall the Thanksgiving feast he deserved, now Niall would miss it.  
  
Secondly, he’d miss Christmas, the best holiday of the year. He’d miss baking cookies with Louis, sure he’d sneak a few bites of cookie dough, which turned into a lot of bites of cookie dough. Which wouldn’t leave much to make cookies with, and that in turn frustrated Louis, but lets be real he couldn’t stay mad at that adorable little shit.   
  
He would also miss decorating the tree with what little decorations they had, and most of all the sappiest part of Christmas, the smiles on their faces as they both woke up in each other’s arms on Christmas day, knowing while the quantity of the presents was very small, excluding a few from their parents of course, that they had each other and that thought kept them from stressing out over the gifts they got and received.  
  
Thirdly, lastly, and most importantly of all, he would miss Louis’ birthday. Which when you get to the depth of it all, was what upset Louis the most about all of this. Mainly because Niall would always make the extra effort to make Louis’ birthday the best day ever, which Louis enjoyed way too much. One year Niall strung Louis along on a wild goose chase just for him to end up at some old and somewhat tattered cabin, which discouraged Louis at first, till he walked inside.  
  
Inside the seemingly broken down cabin hung a plethora of twinkly lights. There was barely an inch of space that was not covered in lights. Seeing all the lights was enough to light up Louis’ thousand watt smile. But what came after was what Louis will always say was the absolute best present Niall could have ever gotten him.  
  
Niall embraced Louis tightly and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Louis just kept himself in Niall’s warm embrace trying to form some kind of word to express his complete and utter joy, but all words escaped him. Niall gave a light chuckle and separated himself from Louis momentarily and let his arms fall to his side. Louis shook his head unintelligibly and opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but again nothing, and Niall just stood there and grinned brightly like a huge idiot.

  
Instead of gaping any further Louis just threw his arms around Niall and hugged him so tight Niall almost forgot how to breathe. After a couple seconds, Niall broke free of Louis’ death grip of a hug and backed a couple inches away from Louis, which confused him slightly until he saw Niall get down on one knee and honestly he’s seen enough romance movies with his mother and sisters to know exactly where this is going, Niall took Louis’ hand into his and held it tight while looking into Louis’ already tear stained eyes. “Louis we’ve been together for two years and they have been two of the most wonderful years of my life. I count each and every day we’ve spent together as a complete treasure. No scratch that,  _ **you**_  are my treasure. Everyday with you is a completely new adventure filled with never ending sunshine even when its dark and dreary out. I love you to the ends of the earth and while we are together together, I cannot call you mine unless you say you’ll let me be all yours for the rest of our lives.” Louis stood there tears literally drowning his face, his hand shaking uncontrollably, and his knees growing weaker by the second.  
  
Niall stood there still down on one knee staring expectantly and nervously at Louis, waiting for something to come out of his mouth. At this point he’d take anything, even if it was incoherent babbling. He loved Louis to death but if he was silent any longer he was going to strangle him to death.  
  
Louis reached for Niall’s hand and pulled him up off of his knee abruptly and straight into his arms. Louis was sniffling up a storm on Niall’s shoulder, permanently staining his new cardigan, but Louis had bought it for him so he wasn’t too concerned about it.   
  
Niall wrapped his arms around Louis once more and gently pried him from his drenched shoulder so he could look him in the eyes properly. “Can I take all the tears and sniffles as a yes or are you crying because I done that horribly, and should never attempt it again?” Louis freed his hands from Niall, wiped his eyes as best he could with Niall’s arms still around him, and shook his head with a bright smile on his face.  
  
“No no no its ab - absolutely perfect, and what you said was beyond beautiful. I - I love you a - and you can most definitely take that as a yes Mr. Niall James Horan.” Niall’s smile grew ten times wider if that was even possible and he brought Louis back in for another hug but Louis didn’t want to hug any longer, they’d done enough hugging for one day. Louis just wanted to kiss the hell out of him and even more, and he did.  
  


_**ALL NIGHT LONG** _

_**-** _

  
“Louis I gotta leave now, I don’t think we can delay this any longer.” Louis pouted and to top it off he stuck his lip out to make Niall feel a bit guilty for leaving him. Niall poked Louis’ lip, mocking his poutiness just a tiny bit. “Louis ya know the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come home.” Louis drawed his lip back in and rolled his eyes. He finally let go, as did Niall, but once they parted Niall leaned in and placed a small lingering kiss to Louis’ lips. When their lips broke apart, Niall started off for the gate and halfway there he waved at Louis.   
  
Once he gave the stewardess his passport to check, he waved at Louis one last time and yelled out, “I’ll be sure to call ya when I get checked into the hotel.” Louis nodded, waving back at him until he disappeared from his sight. Louis let his hand fall to his side and he started for the nearest exit in the airport.  
  
-  
  
Louis didn’t sleep that night, silently hoping that Niall would call him early, saying how much he missed him already and that he wishes he could be right there with him keeping him company. Louis knew Niall only slightly tolerated his bandmates, mainly cause Niall was a nice guy and was serious about his music sounding wonderful. Which it wouldn’t if Niall picked a fight with each and every one of them.  
  
When Louis did finally sleep he slept in till 3 in the afternoon and even when he was awake he still didn’t move from his bed, dreading the fact of walking into the kitchen and not smelling burnt food because Niall couldn’t cook to save his life. He even dreaded taking a sip of his coffee and not having it spilled all over the floor when Niall decided he’d hug Louis from behind and kiss his neck to make up for it. Louis would frown at the mess and Niall would offer to clean it up but he never would because he’d leave before Louis could remind him to clean it up. But Louis would always clean it up with a silly smile on his face.  
  
Louis got out of bed lazily, throwing the covers to the side bitterly, only getting them off half of his body. He slid his legs out from under the covers, sat up gradually, and threw the covers completely off of his legs. He swung his legs off the edge of the bed and propped himself on the edge of the bed and just sat there for a moment, trying to fully wake up or at least muster up some motivation to make it through the day. Louis didn’t have work today which made his day all the more hard, cause he was counting on work to take his mind off moping about Niall not being here.  
  
Louis worked in the mailroom in some big corporation building, he didn’t bother learning the name of the corporation because for the 4 years he had worked there they had never once tried learning or spelling his name right, but he never stressed about it because lashing out at the people who pay you for handling mail isn’t the way to get farther in the business. But handling the mail wasn’t the way to climb the corporate ladder either.  
  
Louis forced himself into the kitchen and made some coffee. While he waited for it to be done he tapped his fingers along the countertop anxiously twirling his eyes every which way trying to think about anything, anything other than Niall. It had only been day, not even that it’s been half a day, and he hasn’t once not thought about something that wasn’t Niall. But if he was being honest with himself, anything and everything reminded him of Niall. The coffee maker, their bed, the kitchen, the fridge, the water that ran from the sink, absolutely everything.  
  
The coffee finished 10 minutes later and when Louis took the slightest sip of it, he let it flow past his taste buds and down his throat. The small heat that climbed through his body wasn’t enough to put him at ease, it was barely enough to keep him awake, but at the moment its all he really had.  
  
-  
  
The concierge grabbed up Niall’s luggage and headed off to the elevator, Niall stood in the lobby, promising he’d be up in a second. He dug into his right pocket and grabbed his phone, immediately dialing Louis’ number. The phone rang a total of 2 times before Louis’ voice came on, “It took you long enough to call.” A diminutive smile spread across Niall’s face, “I’ve missed you too Louis, but you know it takes several hours to fly somewhere halfway across the world. Plus then you got to go through baggage claim and all that useless shit, then it takes at least half an hour to get to the hotel, and don’t even get me started on checking in.” Niall could hear a small chuckle on Louis’ side, “I miss you.... a lot actually.” Niall’s smile faded from his face and he bit his lip to keep himself moderately calm. “I miss you too Lou.. more than you know.”  
  
Before he could even begin to hear Louis’ reply one of his band mates tapped him on the shoulder motioning for him to hurry to his room. “I hate to cut this short, but the guys are gonna steal my room if I don’t go and claim it, so I have to go. But I promise on all the food in the refrigerator that I’ll call you after the first show tomorrow night. So be expecting a call tomorrow night alright?” A short pause came after Niall spoke, which worried him but Louis soon then responded, “Alright I will, besides the thought of you all sweaty with your hair disheveled and wearing a tank top that lightly hangs off your body keeps me at peace.” Niall let a small giggle escape from his lips, “I love you Lou, talk to you tomorrow night.” “Love you too Niall, talk to you then.” With that the call ended and Niall made a mad dash to the elevator.  
  
-  
  
 _The next night - After Niall’s show_  
  
Louis had work earlier but he still managed to stay awake long enough for Niall to call him. Like the last time Louis picked it up after two rings, not wanting to waste a single second of his time with Niall. “Evening lovely, how was the first show ever?” Louis could literally hear the bed springs on Niall’s bed going up and down at a rigorous speed, he may have just asked a really stupid question. “Fucking great, fucking amazing to be more exact. The crowd was absolutely insane and they even wanted encores but the stage director said we couldn’t but it was still so fucking amazing.” Louis grinned brightly, he always loved hearing Niall get excited about something, even if it was just grocery shopping. He is just so passionate about everything and when something goes right for him he lights up and its just so hard not to smile and be happy right along with him.  
  
“I’m so happy for you! Plus was there ever any doubt that you wouldn’t do absolutely fantastic?” Louis then heard some major rustling on Niall’s side and before he could he even ask, “Not really, but there’s always that little voice in the back of your head that says one thing and just, your brain completely explodes. But no, other than that, no doubt whatsoever, cause I’m fucking amazing.” Louis chuckled, “That you are... inside and outside of the bedroom.”   
  
“I could say the same about you, Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis fake fanned himself, “Well I do declare Mr. Horan, are you trying to seduce me?” Louis put on his best old timey southern woman voice, knowing it made Niall laugh every time he used it. Niall laughed boisterously and right in Louis’ ear, OW, but Louis loved his laugh so if he did any damage to his ear he probably wouldn’t blame him for it.   
  
“So what’d you do today besides moping about?” Louis sighed exasperatedly, “Work, fun fun fun in the mailroom.” Louis rolled his eyes and twirled his finger in a circular motion to emphasize his sarcasm. “Aww sorry I wasn’t there to sneak you out so we could go home and make out.” Now that Louis thought about that, that was probably why he hadn’t climbed the corporate ladder too high. “Yes, its all your fault, my boss actually liked me and complimented how hard I worked today. Its gonna take days to get him back to cursing the day I was born.”  
  
“Its a wonder he hasn’t fired you yet, but you’re the only one there in the mail room everyday and he knows nobody in their right mind would want to work in the mailroom.” Louis rolled his eyes again, “Wow thanks” Niall chuckled, “Oh, you know I love you, you lunatic.”  
  
“And I love you, you crazy little leprechaun.”  
  
“Hey! If I’m little you’re little! We’re almost the same height!”  
  
“Oh shush, you know what I mean.”  
  
“That you love me and that little doesn't really matter?” Louis chuckled, “Precisely.” It got silent on both ends for a little while, neither of them sure what they could say next. “Hey get out your laptop.” Louis squinted in confusion, “Why?” Niall sighed, “Just do it, get on skype, and feel free to ask questions later.” Louis groaned in response as he dropped his phone on the bed and went to get his laptop from the other side of the room, the things he did for him.  
  
With laptop in hand, and phone resting on his shoulder so he could do both at the same time, Louis started up the computer. Then he opened skype up and logged in, “Okay now what do you want me to do?” Louis waited a moment for Niall’s reply, “Hang up the phone and wait just a second.” Louis did as told, he hung up the phone and waited until he saw a video call request pop up from Niall.   
  
Louis accepted the request and waited patiently for it to load up, and to Louis’ delight Niall popped up on screen. Louis smiled brightly, “I was right.” Niall looked at him curiously, “About what?” Louis’ smile turned into a tiny smirk, “Your hair is a disheveled sweaty mess, and you’re wearing a tank top that loosely hangs off your body,  _you are trying to romance me you wiley thing you._ ” Niall’s smile grew wide, “Well aren’t you just a smarty pants” Louis shrugged, the smirk still present on his face, “Can’t help it that I’m good looking, funny, and smart. I didn’t ask to be the triple threat that I am, but it is a burden that I must bear.” Louis shook his head slowly and sighed. “Which is why I’m marrying you, you idiot.” Louis batted his eyes and clasped his hands, “Oh, so romantic.” Niall smirked trying to look suave, but instead it came out as more silly than suave. Louis’ hands fell back onto the bed and he laughed wildly but it soon turned into a sad smile.  
  
Niall seemed to know exactly what was on Louis’ mind because his silly smirk faded also. “Only 89 more days to go.” Niall chewed on his lip and Louis looked down sadly, “Only?” Louis huffed dejectedly. “You say that like its only 2 or 3 days left.” Niall’s lips twitched into a sad smile, “That’s because I want it to be. I mean - I love that my dream is finally coming true, I love that people actually like my music, music I worked for months on, but what’s it worth if you can’t even be here with me. What’s it worth if you can’t even be in the front row of the crowd, screaming louder than anyone ever could? Music means so much to me, but you - you mean  _ **so**_  much more.”   
  
Louis wiped the corners of his eyes with his thumbs, which didn’t help at all because the tears were just pouring out of his eyes at this point. “So do you, I want to just pack up everything and be there with you but if I don’t, we won’t have anything to come back to. I just - I don’t think I can make it physically or emotionally without you here.” Niall was rubbing his eyes profusely to keep from tearing up, at this moment he resembled a small child who had lost their mother. He never showed this volume of vulnerability to anyone, not even loved ones, not even Louis. So when Louis saw him having a breakdown right in front of him miles and miles away, and he couldn’t do a single thing about it, he started to break down as well. “I love you so much, a little too much in other people’s opinions, but I do, I love you. I want you to spend the rest of your tour with a huge smile, not one of those forced ones you do every time you’re a bit grumpy or tired, but one of those huge genuine smiles, that made everyone, including me, melt right into your arms. That’s not gonna happen if you’re crying about missing me, so promise me some things, okay?”   
  
Niall nodded, “Promise me you’ll smile a huge smile everyday even if you feel sick, tired, or grumpy. Promise me anytime you start getting upset about missing me, you’ll contact me straightaway no matter what. I don’t ever want to see you like that ever again, and especially because of me.” Niall wiped his eyes one last time and smiled a little smile, “I promise.” Louis grinned wide, “Good.”  
  
-  
 _Halloween night_  
  
“So what do you think? Do I make a good Superman?” Louis outstretched his arms into a pose in front of his computer. Louis was going to a Halloween party but Niall had the night off so he decided to stay in and spend some time with him, after all who knows when Niall’s gonna get another night off.  
  
“I’m not sure, why don’t you do a little slow turn?” Louis shrugged and complied with Niall’s request, slowly turning around. When he saw Niall’s face again, he twirled his finger around, and Louis sighed. Once more he slowly turned around, and before Niall could ask him to turn again, he held his finger up, “No more turning for you mister.” Niall arched his eyebrows questioningly, “Why’s that?” Louis glared slightly, “Cos’ you’re a little pervert who only wanted to look at my bum in tights.” Niall chuckled, “Woops, guess you caught me, but you knew this when you met me.” Niall made grabby hands and Louis rolled his eyes, “How could I possibly forget? We were at a club, we were both drunk, you grinded on me and I grinded back, it was love at first grind.” Louis sighed dramatically.  
  
“And ironically, you were drunker than I was.” Louis gasped, “How dare you!” Niall chuckled loudly, “That’s how I knew you were the one.” A huge grin spread across Louis’ face, “I’m surprised I didn’t have to go to the hospital after all of those shots.” Niall nodded, “I thought you were going to puke your guts up, I was worried you wouldn’t make it long enough for me to even ask you out, sober that is.” Louis’ grin softened into a small smile, “I was worried that I might throw up on you and you’d never talk to me again.” Niall grinned, “We were pretty worried for a couple of drunk people, weren’t we?” Louis laughed and nodded his head, “But it was well worth it, cause we ended up with each other.” Niall’s smiled fondly, “Yeah, yeah we did.”  
  
-  
 _Thanksgiving Day_  
  
Louis nudged the pieces of turkey on his plate with his fork, not attempting to actually get any on his fork. Since Niall had left, all he really ate was various snack foods or anything he could just pop into the microwave for a couple minutes.  
  
He had fixed the meal he planned for Niall but in smaller portions, he didn’t even really care to taste it to see if his cooking lessons paid off. He just sat there staring it down and picking at it, like a child refusing to eat their vegetables. “Waste of my fucking time.” Louis sat up angrily, throwing his fork down on the table and then trudged his way to the door. He grabbed his coat off the hook and the keys from the tiny shelf next to the door. Louis shrugged his coat on and reached into his coat pockets for his gloves and beanie. He let his beanie hang loosely off of his head and made sure his gloves were on nice and tight. Louis turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, but when he moved to step outside, the home phone started to ring.   
  
Louis stopped in his tracks and silently walked back into the apartment, not really bothering to close the door behind him. Louis listened closely to make sure he wasn’t just hearing things, and the phone rang two more times. Louis rushed to the kitchen and hastily grabbed the phone off the hook, “Hello?” Louis answered, but the other line stood silent. Louis waited a couple seconds and spoke again, “Hello, is anyone there?” Again all he got was silence. “I said, is anyone there?” Louis’ voice got a smidgen louder, the agitation he felt shining through crystal clear. Louis’ heard loud rustling on the other line and then a familiar voice came on the line. “God Louis, you don’t have to shout at me.” Louis sighed in relief, “I do when you don’t answer and stay silent for god knows how long and making me think some creepy person got our number.” Niall chuckled, “Well sorry, Mr. drama queen, I’ll be sure to answer straight away next time.” Louis rolled his eyes, “That’s all I ask.”  
  
“So what do I do owe this pleasure?” It grew silent again and Louis heard the faint sound of sniffling in the background, “I miss you, way too much.” Niall’s voice no longer sounded jokingly, it sounded strained and full of pain. “I need you... I need you to... I need you to make me feel better, otherwise... I-I don’t know how the fuck I am going to get through this show.” Niall was to the point of tripping over all of his words, and it broke Louis to complete pieces. This was the first time Niall had came straight to him with a problem, about to break down.  
  
Last time Louis had to watch him break down over him, this time he had to listen to it. That thought scared him the most, because even though Louis told him call him anytime if he was ever upset about him, but he could only do so much from a distance. He was on the verge of saying “Wait right there, I’m packing my bags, I’ll be there in a few hours” But he couldn’t and that upset him even more.  
  
The silence between them was growing and Louis was searching for anything to say, even if it was stupid. “Remember our first date? We weren’t sure who was doing the taking out so I just called you over, and you suggested the fair that was in town for a few days. When we got there you had paid for the tickets even though they were ridiculously expensive and that was all the money you had on you. I suggested we go do the bumper cars, but you were desperate to go on the ferris wheel. We got on it and before it started up, you sat real close to me. I thought hey its a date, its only natural we do that. Then when we started moving up, you wrapped your arm around me and I snuggled in close, and when we stopped at the top y-”  
  
“I kissed you like my life depended on it and you did the very same.” Niall finished Louis’ sentence and giggled. “Precisely.” A wide grin appeared on Louis’ face, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Lou.” Niall paused a moment, “42 more days... do you think we can make it that long?” Louis twitched his lips, “Well we’ve sort of made it 48 days, I think we can. Just lets try not to break down any more, otherwise we’re both gonna be emotionally drained.” Niall chuckled, “Agreed.”  
  
-  
 _Christmas Eve/Louis’ birthday_  
  
Louis scrolled slowly through all of his pictures, a majority of them were him and Niall drunk. They looked absolutely ridiculous but they never failed to make Louis chuckle. When Louis reached the bottom he caught sight of the first picture him and Niall ever took together. They were kissing each other with gigantic smiles on their faces. Louis checked the date of the picture,  _2011-6-16_ , it was the day of their first anniversary. Louis grinned brightly and almost started tearing up when he got a video call request from Niall, he accepted of course and waited for things to load. When Niall appeared on screen, he was abnormally close to the screen, and the background behind him looked oddly familiar. “Niall what are you doing, why is your screen so fucking close to your face?” Niall backed his screen off so he was now almost fully in the picture. “I’m on my phone you idiot.” Louis frowned, “Why though, don’t you have your computer?” Niall shook his head, occasionally looking up from his phone. “Not at the moment but I need you to do something for me okay?” Louis looked at him curiously, “O-Okay what?” Niall looked up from his phone screen once more, “Stand by the front door for a moment okay?” Louis now looked at him strangely, “What? Why?” Niall frowned at him, “Just do it.” Louis shrugged and sat his laptop aside, then got off his bed and walked towards the front door. He arrived at the door in a matter of seconds and he waited there for a couple minutes.   
  
In that very moment he was considering going back to his computer and asking Niall what the fuck he was planning, but he heard a loud knock on the door. He twisted the doorknob and the door slowly opened, revealing Niall. Niall dropped his bags and attacked Louis, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hungrily. Louis was grinning so wide he was afraid his mouth might fall off, but he kissed back just as hard, his excitement overthrowing him.   
  
They pulled apart a moment and Louis finally got a chance to speak, “I thought you weren’t gonna be home for another week or so!” Niall grinned, “I spoke to my manager before the tour even started and made sure I would be home for your birthday.” Louis shoved Niall’s shoulder, “You knew this whole time you were gonna be home for my birthday and Christmas and you never told me!” Louis’ grin had faded but Niall’s still remained on his face, which made Louis want to slap that ridiculous grin off his face. “I wanted it to be a surprise, so that way I could see the unexpected grin on your face. If I told you, you’d be expecting it, and it never would have been this fun.” Louis’ smile creeped back on his face and he playfully shoved Niall, “I love you, you know that?” Niall nodded, “Mhm, a lot actually.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted around Christmas time but I didn't initially start writing it till a few days after. This fic was written as a present to my lovely best friend Liv, who is the Louis to the Niall.


End file.
